<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#DomestiBitches - The Son of Rage and Love by JD_Steiner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636610">#DomestiBitches - The Son of Rage and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner'>JD_Steiner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DomestiBitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have been Married going on ten years at this point...<br/>Their son, Jameson (Jamie) is nine years old.</p>
<p>It's Fucking December in Chicago and it's cold!!! ... Oh, and it's about a week before Christmas...</p>
<p>The Gallagher-Milkovich household is busy getting ready for Christmas. Little do they know, that it is about to be turned upside-down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DomestiBitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Son of Rage and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mick stand outside the former public school turned youth center / Hostel in the cold of a typical Chicago winter. Both of them with cigarettes in their hands, no hats on their heads as the wind whipped around them turning their exposed skin red almost the instant they stepped out of the car.</p>
<p>“Why? Why does she have to fuckin' chose to come back, now! In the middle of the fuckin' winter!”</p>
<p>Ian just puffed on his cigarette, letting Mick vent, glancing up at him every now and again, making eye contact as Mick continued.</p>
<p>“There's gotta be a reason for it,...What the hell could she want from us?” Mickey paced back and forth, nervously as he took another puff.</p>
<p>“Maybe she just wants you to see Yevgeny, he IS your son.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and she's not just gonna let me have him, she's gonna want something in return. It's always something with those Russian bitches.”</p>
<p>“Ready to go in?” Ian threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground as Mick looked at him and lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what about you? I'm pretty sure that when she sees us together, she is going to flip her shit!”</p>
<p>This made Ian smile as he recalls memories of good times and bad that they had when they had all been living together in the Milkovich household, walking ahead of Mickey and opening the door for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking in through the main doors and into the hall of the school, they joined hands. Ian looked around “I can't believe we're back here, after all these years...fuck, it doesn't feel like it was that long ago, I was crushing on you in these halls.” Ian smiled, looking at Mickey</p>
<p>“Jesus...it doesn't seem like it was that long ago, does it?”</p>
<p>They stopped outside of the former Principal's office, Ian stepping in front of Mickey and straightening the collar of the shirt her wore which was sticking out awkwardly from under the grey hoodie.</p>
<p>“Look, We have to look good when we go in there, not like a couple of south-side hoodlums. We've changed, Mick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian whispered just loud enough so Mick could hear. “You want to see Yev, right? Well, that means you're going to have to be nice to Svetlana. We both are.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, your right. We have to do this, for Yev.” Mick agreed “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Perfect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked together toward the door of the former principal's office which, beyond the door was open. Instead of the dull walls and dark wood they were met with warm colors and open space. There was a slight smell of spice in the air and the office was decorated with garland, lights, and holiday cheer.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the background, Christmas music played softly.</p>
<p>The middle-aged woman at the desk greeted them with a smile “Hello Gentlemen, how may I help you?”</p>
<p>Mick smiled at the lady, remembering what Ian had said about making nice “Hi, I'm looking for Svetlana and Yevgeny Milkovich.”</p>
<p>The woman stared at him for a moment “Your relationship to the minor?”</p>
<p>“I'm Mickey Milkovich, his father.”</p>
<p>The woman scribbled something down on a piece of paper before turning to Ian “And you?”</p>
<p>“My name's Ian Gallagher, I'm Mickey's partner.”</p>
<p>The woman looked down, flipping through some papers, reading something before looking back up at him “I'm sorry, Mr. Gallagher, you are not on the visitor's list, you will have to wait here.”</p>
<p>Turning back to Mickey again “Please have a seat and I will have someone escort you in just a moment.”</p>
<p>“Wait...wait a second, why can't Ian come?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Milkovich, for security and safety reasons, all of our residents are required to have a list of approved guests. It appears that Mr. Gallagher is not on the list.”</p>
<p>“I bet she just forgot to add him, I'm sure it will be fine.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, he will still have to stay here, but that is certainly a question that you can ask him.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Ian's harmless...” Mick started to say but the lady behind the desk cut him off “We have rules in place for the safety of the people staying here, the guest can add him if she so wishes but that is up to him.”</p>
<p>Ian touched Mick's arm “It's ok, I'll wait here.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it's fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you aware, Mr, Milkovich, that your son is here alone?”</p>
<p>“What?” Mickey looked at the woman, raising his eyebrows “Alone? Seriously?”</p>
<p>The woman nodded “That is why you were contacted immediately, Mr. Milkovich, your son is still a minor and it is part of our policy, especially when a minor checks in, alone.”</p>
<p>Mickey sighs “I'll talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way, Mr. Milkovich.” There was a tall black woman standing in the doorway now, dressed in a security uniform who addressed him.</p>
<p>Giving Ian a quick peck on the cheek and a smile, he followed the guard out of the office and into the hall.</p>
<p>Inside the office, Ian slumped into one of the uncomfortable metal-framed chairs, the square metal kind with the scratchy upholstery, the kind usually found at church functions; sighing as his mind drifted back to the time he had been at school here. How many times he had sat in almost this exact same spot after being called to come to the office over the intercom. Either because of something he had done or an emergency at home, which were his favorite; because it meant he usually got to leave school early. The public education system in Chicago had always been a joke and hey, it looked like this transitional housing center or whatever it was; it happened to be working out for the neighborhood. Taking out his phone, he pretended to busy himself with it...</p>
<p>
  <em>Elsewhere in the building</em>
</p>
<p>The door to the room stood ajar slightly and as the security guard's footsteps echoed off down the hall, Mickey could hear someone talking in a tone of voice similar to his own, what Ian had described as gruff, yet sweet.</p>
<p>Talking in low tones, as if to himself or else he was on the phone, he couldn't make out what was being said behind the heavy wood door. This was a voice that Mickey hadn't really heard as when he went to prison, Yev wasn't talking yet. Tears stung at Mick's eyes as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he leaned against the door slightly, sighing as he tried to collect himself, the reality of the time that they had spent apart hitting him like a ton of bricks. Guilt weighed heavily in his stomach as thoughts of <em>'What If?'</em> questions went through his head and he tried to push them away, annoying as they were, as he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Came the voice, directed toward him now. Mickey swallowed the lump in his throat he turned the knob and pushed the door open...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him</p><p>“Uh...Hi” came that voice again from behind him, shaky and nervous, good he wasn't the only one.</p><p>Mickey turned around, his jaw dropped open in surprise at the young man that stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tall and lanky, he must have stood around 5'8” and looked about as skinny as a string bean. The mop of messy+wavy hair on his head was some sort of faded blue that made his already bright blue eyes stand out even more. He was dressed in ripped black jeans, a purple t-shirt adorned with a skull and crossbones and the words “Rock N Roll”</p><p>He has a charming yet goofy smile on his face. There was no denying that Yevgeny was indeed his son.</p><p>“Dad...”</p><p>Mickey shook his head slightly, willing back tears “Yeah, Sorry it's all a bit overwhelming C'mere, Son.” He wrapped his arms around Yev's neck in a hug, his son's head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Mick couldn't help it, the tears came and he had to choke back a sob. It took a second to compose himself, pulling away with a sniffle “Let me take a look at you, son.”</p><p>He put a proud grin on his face through the tears “I'd say you're a chip off the ole block!”</p><p>Now Yev was grinning too “It's good to see you, dad, thanks for agreeing to come to see me.”</p><p>“It's good to see you too, buddy!” Mick looked around the room “Where's your mom at?”</p><p>Yev turned shy, turning, he walks over to the single bed, picking up a blue burst acoustic guitar off of the blue duvet before sitting on the edge and balancing the guitar on his leg. “I have something to confess...I kinda came here on my own.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean you came here on your own? Does your mom know you're here?” Mick's tone immediately changed to one of 'dad worry' as he crossed the room, sitting down next to Yev.</p><p>“Well, I charged this to her credit card.” He says, gesturing to the room around him “So she's gonna figure it out, eventually.” he scratched at his head, Mickey noticed, just like he did when he was nervous.</p><p>“She's gonna flip.” Mickey offered, smiling</p><p>“Oh probably! She will probably come here looking for me.”</p><p>“What did you do? Run away from home? Jump on an international flight or somethin'?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that.” Yev looked at his dad and smiled “We've been living in California...”</p><p>Mick cut him off “So cross country then, that's far enough... young man!”</p><p>“Dad, I'm seventeen.”</p><p>“California hey? That's where you've been livin' this whole time?”</p><p>“No, we moved around a lot. You know; mom and her scams...” Yev sighed again “It sucks living on the run. Always changing schools, lying about who we are, running from the cops. When we moved to California, it was the furthest we had ever moved, clear across the country. It seemed like a totally different world from our tiny, shitty apartment in New York where we lived for four years. We moved just before I started high school....” he trailed off, a tone of disappointment in his voice as he did.</p><p>“Kinda sounds like you were happy there.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was. Dad, New York was so amazing! But, as usual, mom had to go and fuck all of that up for me...It's kinda a long story.”</p><p>“C'mon pal, try me. You were way too young to remember, but like me, you are from the south-side. I've done a lot in my time and I've seen it all.” Silence falls for a moment as Yev stares down at the bed, contemplating if he should say anything at all.</p><p>“Hey.” Mick interrupts Yev's train of thought “You hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah, I could eat.”</p><p>Mick smiled “Good, how about we get outta here, huh? I know a place we can go.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Yev grabs his black leather jacket from beside him on the bed.</p><p>“Oh and pack up your stuff, while you're here, you're staying with us.”</p><p>Yev's grin got bigger and as Mick watched him pack up, he couldn't wait to share with his son the other surprise he had waiting in the lobby.</p><p>Mickey smiles at his son “Let me take something.” looking at the huge backpack on Yev's back and the guitar case in his hand as well as a satchel which he wore across his body. Reaching out, he grabs the nearest thing, the guitar case as he follows Yev out the door and into the hallway. As they begin walking down the hallway, towards the lobby, Mickey smiled and teased “Oh and I didn't come here alone.”</p><p>“Oh? Who came with you?”</p><p>“It's a surprise.” Mick looked over at his son, smiling.</p><p>“Oh, C'mon dad! I'm not a kid anymore.”</p><p>“You're right, you are a young man now..” Mickey paused for effect “But you're still my kid, Which is why I still get to tease you!” he adds playfully as they walk, nudging Yev with his elbow.</p><p>
  <b>Yev's POV</b>
</p><p>As they stepped up to the office, Mickey let Yev go in first, following close behind him, Yev's face lighting up as Ian stood up to greet them, smiling too.</p><p>“ Uncle Ian!”</p><p>“Hey Yev, long time, no see!” Ian smiled</p><p>“Uh, actually, Yev..” Mick scratched at an eyebrow “There's something you should know.” he added, holding up his left hand, as Ian held up his with the matching ring. Yev looked back and forth between them,</p><p>“That's awesome you guys! I was wondering if the two of you stayed together or not.”</p><p>“Wait, you remember?” Mickey questioned, not thinking he would</p><p>“Kinda, I mean, I remember little bits and pieces of memories, with some help from mom.” he shrugged, looking at his father.</p><p>“It looks like we have some catching up to do then?” Ian sighed a little “Shall we get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, the trio slipped into a booth at Patsy's, getting comfortable as the waitress handed them their menus.</p><p>“Can I get you guys something to drink?”</p><p>“Coffee.” Both Ian and Mickey echoed at the same time, smiling at each other as Ian reached out across the table, taking Mickey's hand in his.</p><p>“I'll have a coffee too, please.” Yev looked up at the waitress</p><p>“Three coffees coming up!”</p><p> </p><p>As they sipped their coffee while waiting for their food, Yev filled Ian in on what he already told his father, concluding with coming to Chicago to look for him.</p><p>“Why didn't you call?” Ian asked, “We could have done something to help.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? She would kill me!” he sipped his coffee again</p><p>Their food arrived and they dug in. Yev picks up a fry, dipping it into ketchup before biting into it and continuing “Mom did share a few things from when we lived here with you, which was how I was able to track you down...” He reached into his satchel, pulling out a small black book “That and I stole her address book!” Holding it up for them to see.</p><p>“Ahh, some of that south-side hoodlum is still deep inside of you!” Mickey smiled at him, “Look at you, learning tricks of the trade!”</p><p>Ian was smiling too “A chip off the ole block!” Ian added, love, flowing through that smile as he joked</p><p>“Wait, you two are proud of me?” he pointed a fry at them, giving them a look.</p><p>“No, now that's not what we're saying..not exactly.” Mickey began “You stole from your mother...”</p><p>“You are proud of me though,..”</p><p>Mickey and Ian just look at each other before answering at the same time Mickey with a “Yes, we are!” and Ian with “No, we're not..” before looking at each other again, their expressions questioning one another “In ways, yes.. but stealing from your mom, Yev, you sure you want her Russian wrath?”</p><p>This made them all laugh, knowing how Svetlana could get when someone pissed her off and she just wanted her revenge or when she wanted things her way.</p><p>“Either way, we are glad you found us and we are glad that you're here. You have no idea how long we have been searching for you, wanting you to come home.” Ian felt Mickey's hand gently cover his and give it a gentle squeeze. When he looked over, he could see tears in Mickey's eyes too as he spoke</p><p>“I'm glad your here, son, let's leave it at that, for now. OK?”</p><p>Ian caught where Mick was going with this “Yeah, let's just enjoy the time that we have together. How long do you think we have before she comes looking for you?”</p><p>Yev shrugged “Days, a week... depends on how long it takes them to realize I'm actually gone.”</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” Ian furrowed his brow “You ran off on your own and she didn't try to stop you?”</p><p>“Nah” Yev looked at both of them “That's why I had to come to find you, I didn't feel safe there anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meal, they all ordered dessert, pie of course. Apple a la mode for Ian, pecan for Mickey and blueberry for Yevgeny along with more coffee.</p><p>“You never did tell me why you moved from New York to California.” Mick took another forkful of pie, following it with a sip of coffee.</p><p>Yev looked down at the remainder of the pie on his plate. Ian noticed the look of shame on his face.</p><p>“Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, alright? My parents, Frank and Monica are both addicts. They didn't even raise us, Fiona did. Do you remember her?”</p><p>Yev shook his head as he took another bite of pie while picking up his coffee cup with his other hand.</p><p>“Oh, that's too bad, she doesn't live in Chicago anymore, hasn't for a long time.” There was disappointment in Ian's voice “So, tell us, what's going on with your mom?”</p><p>Yev stared at his plate again, pushing around the crust of the pie as he emptied his coffee cup. The expression on his face was one of deep thought before he spoke</p><p>“I..I just don't want to talk about it right now..is that O.K.?”</p><p>“Yeah, we can talk about it later,” Ian reassured him.</p><p>“We want you to know that you can come to us for anything.” Mickey added, glancing at Ian “But for now, let's get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Mickey was up, paying the bill, Ian and Yev slipped back into their jackets and winter gear, bracing themselves for the chill outside.</p><p>“I'm glad that you and dad ended up together.” Yev started, pausing as he pulled his hat on “This two dads thing is pretty cool.” He smiled as Mick walked back up to them.</p><p>“Are we ready to go home?” Mickey looked at his husband, smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the car, heat blasted from the vents, warming them as outside, the snow had begun to fall in big flakes around them as they wound their way through the streets of the south-side,</p><p>They pulled up in front of the Gallagher house and Ian honked the horn...</p><p>A minute later a boy of about nine years old came out of the house dressed in blue jeans and sneakers and a green winter parka with fur on the hood. Bright ginger hair poked out from underneath the hat he wore. As the boy got into the car, Yev could see that this kid also had freckles and looked a lot like Ian.</p><p>“Um, Hi,” the boy said as he buckled his seat belt.</p><p>Ian turned around in the driver's seat “Jameson, son, this is your older brother, Yevgeny that we have been telling you about.</p><p>“Hey! You can just call me Jamie, everyone does.”</p><p>“I get it, my friends call me Yev.” he shrugs as Jamie smiles at him.</p><p>Smiling, Ian turns back around, looking at Mickey, happy and proud that now the whole family was actually together. Putting the car into drive, they head home.</p><p>It wasn't a long drive, but the boys didn't stop talking the whole way. As soon as they pulled up in front of the house, that changed. Yev just stared out the window at the unassuming brick house, like many on the block it's fancy brickwork made it look like a mini castle, strong and sturdy. Two nice trees out front offered privacy and shade from the hot Chicago summers. The wrought iron fence provided another barrier from the outer world, the gate at this time swinging open as everyone else got out of the car.</p><p>Mickey came around and open Yev's door “C'mon! Come check it out!! I think you're going to like it.”</p><p>Jamie and Ian were already walking up the front path and Mickey moved to the trunk, taking out Yev's backpack and guitar which was in a soft case which Mick handed to Yev when he finally gets out of the back seat, still slack-jawed as he stared.</p><p>Following them up the front path, Ian unlocks the front door. Yev kicked the snow off of his shoes as he made his way into the porch and up over a set of stairs. Here, Yev kicked off his snowy shoes in a little porch area before heading inside. The house was warm and inviting, stepping into the kitchen that was painted a pretty and warm pale green. On the left, light wood cabinets with dark worktops contrasted nicely against a newly laid black and white tile floor and stainless steel appliances. This was all against a black and white subway tile backsplash that extended around the perimeter of the cabinets, halfway up the wall. On the opposite wall, there was a door to a long living/ dining room area which had been painted a pale grey. A big-screen TV sat on a stand on the outer wall, the tan microsuede sofa tastefully decorated with dark throw pillows and a homemade quilt folded and laid over the back where a fluffy orange cat slept.</p><p>“We're almost done reno's up here.” Ian explained “We started almost five months ago when we bought the house. We thought we would have more done by now.”</p><p>“It's a lot of work.” Yev agreed, peeking into the little wood-paneled room off of the kitchen that was covered in graffiti, it's white framed window off-kilter to the right on the back wall, the ceiling tiles beginning to sag.</p><p>“But I do have to agree, this place is pretty cool!” he rejoined Mickey and Ian in the kitchen, nodding.</p><p>“You should have seen the walls when we first came here! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get rid of Pepto pink!” Mickey pointed toward the living room and then back toward the end of the hallway where there was another room which Yev guessed correctly was their room.</p><p>“That room too, that's ours. We have lots of space, so you can take your pick.” Mickey informed him as Jamie came walking up to them.</p><p>“There's a loft too!” Jamie looked up at Yev, “Wanna see?”</p><p>“Sure!” Yev smiled at his little brother “C'mon let's go!”</p><p> </p><p>The ceilings in the loft area were vaulted, so you can actually stand up and use it as a functional space. Parkay flooring showed it's age and the walls were again painted a pretty green and white offset, there was also a lot of natural light coming in from big windows which also made the space feel more open.</p><p>Walking over to the other side, the back wall and middle of the ceiling painted white, the accenting walls were a very pretty blue. A fair-sized window on the back wall let in lots of natural light and it was a good size room as well.</p><p>“Wow.” Yev was immediately drawn into the space. It felt positive and inviting. Walking into the middle of the room, he sits down on the floor and looks around the space again, imagining having his stuff there.</p><p>Jamie sits down adjacent to him and crosses his legs “Cool, right? I come up here sometimes...When I want to be alone and think.”</p><p>“Very cool.” Yev smiles at the boy “Thank you for showing me, I think I know where I want my room to be...”</p><p>“How long are you going to stay here?” Jamie asked, his voice kinda quiet, he was staring at his lap.</p><p>“Why? Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Jamie looked at Yev “No, it's just...I've been an only kid up until now, it's kinda weird, suddenly out of nowhere I have an older brother.”</p><p>“Look at it like this, you've always had an older brother. I just, physically haven't been here like I am now.”</p><p>“Where were you?” Jamie asked, curious.</p><p>“I was living in California with my mom.”</p><p>“Awesome! Can you surf?”</p><p>“Kinda, I was learning before I left, starting to get the hang of it, too.”</p><p>“Cool...Why'd you leave?”</p><p>Yev glanced at Jamie hesitating “You can't say anything, alright?”</p><p>Jamie nods, so Yev continues “'Cause I haven't even told our dads yet...You promise?”</p><p>Jamie nods again “Yep!”</p><p>By enacting the 'brother code', it gave Yev a minute to think about how he was going to tell Jamie what's been going on which led him to be here. It also made him swear that he wouldn't say anything, in fear of the wrath and revenge of his older brother.</p><p>Yev leaned in closer and spoke in a little louder than a whisper, in fear what he was saying would echo through the open space and somehow someone else would hear.</p><p>“Before we moved to California, we lived in New York City. My mom started hanging around with the wrong kind of people, bad people. Things were going well for us until then. After a while, we had no choice but to leave.” Yev chose to leave out the somewhat gory and messy details for Jamie's sake “That's when we moved, as far away from New York as possible, to California.</p><p>“Would you ever go back?... To California, I mean...” Jamie added, for clarity.</p><p>Yev thought about it for a moment, his brow furrowed “I..I dunno, honestly. It's something I have to think about. Why? Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>Jamie smiled “Yeah! It sounds awesome! We could go surfing!”</p><p>Yev laughed “Maybe, someday, little man. I just have some stuff I have to figure out right now.”</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Downstairs...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ian measured coffee grounds into the filter he put into the coffee pot before closing the lid and turning it on. Mickey comes up behind him and puts his arms around Ian's waist.</p><p>“It looks like the boys are getting along”</p><p>“That's great!” Ian turns around to face his husband “You're going to ask what I think about letting him stay, aren't you?”</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>Ian gives Mickey a disproving look.</p><p>“What's that for?” Mickey edged the comment with anger.</p><p>“It's not Yev,” Ian sighed, putting his hands on Mickey's shoulders “I love him just as much as you do, you know that.”</p><p>Mickey lifts his hand, placing it on Ian's cheek “Yeah, I know you do.”</p><p>“It's 'Svetlana that I'm worried about. She's going to come looking for him and she doesn't like me, remember? Or did you forget she threatened me with a hammer...”</p><p>“I remember, love. Don't you worry about her, as far as I'm concerned, he's home now. He's seventeen, so he's old enough to make the choice of where he wants to live.”</p><p>Ian smiled at Mickey “I agree, completely!...but what are we going to do when she shows up in a rage and yelling at us in Russian?” Ian couldn't help but laugh a little, remembering all the times she had threatened them in just that way. Mickey caught on, adding “I can't understand what you're saying!” as both of them broke out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>Jamie and Yev came back down over the stairs, both boys seemed happy, smiling as they joined Ian and Mickey in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, what's so funny?” Yev asked,</p><p>“Oh, it's nothing, so what do you think of the loft?”</p><p>“Like I told Jamie, I think I know where I want my room to be.”</p><p>“Ok, awesome! We'll get your bed set up and work on getting you some more furniture. But for right now, how about we all grab some coffee and go set up the Christmas tree?”</p><p> </p><p>In the living room, they settled in with their coffee, Yev picking to settle on one end of the couch. The orange cat opened one yellow eye to glare at him, his fluffy tail flicking as Ian sat down at the other end and Mickey opened the box containing the Christmas tree.</p><p>“Hooligan, you stay right there.” He warned the cat as he began to take the tree out of the box. “I swear, he tries to attack this thing every year when we put it up.”</p><p>The cat turns his head to look at Mickey, giving him a look of 'Try me' before turning to eye up Yev again.</p><p>“Be careful with Hooligan, he has a bit of a temper.” Ian explained “Let him come to you and decide if he likes you. He's bitten and scratched people before, even in his old age he's still got spunk.”</p><p>Hooligan opened his eyes and stretched now before sitting up to watch Mickey with the tree.</p><p>“He scratched my friend, Shaun, made his hand bleed.” Jamie added “Got me a few times too. Bad cat.”</p><p>Hooligan eyed his littlest human, blinking, not amused at being called 'bad'.</p><p>“Uh oh, I know that look, he's plotting his revenge against me now.” Jamie smiled as Yev laughed at the comment.</p><p>“So he lives up to his name then?”</p><p>“Definitely!” Mickey chimed in from across the room “Ever since he came into the family and we found out he hates Frank, he fit right in!”</p><p>Ian couldn't help but laugh, remembering what happened the day that Hooligan had joined them.</p><p>A little while later, Mickey and Ian fluffed out the last of the branches on the tree</p><p>“All it needs now are decorations.” Ian declared, satisfied this part of the job was done. “Yev, give me a hand with the lights and then you and Jamie can decorate it.”</p><p>Yev looked over at his little brother who's face lit up at the idea as Yev got up to help and Ian pulled a tangled up string of lights out of a box. Upon seeing the lights, Hooligan suddenly decided he was wide awake and immediately bounded up and off of the couch, on the hunt of the pretty Christmas light. Spry for his age his fluffy ginger tail flicking, yellow eyes wide.</p><p>When it was time to put on the decorations, Yev gently pulled on the flaps of the box, opening it as contents jingled inside. There, right on top, it was literally staring him in the face as if it was some sort of sign. A round ornament, stitched with a picture of a blond-haired little baby boy in a cradle and a Christmas tree, along with 'Yevgeny's First Christmas.' in red lettering.</p><p>“No way! Where'd you get this?” he asked, holding it up for everyone to see.</p><p>“Vee found it.” Ian told him “You probably don't remember because you were so little, but you lived with them for a little while until you were about two. She had that made for you and kept it all these years.”</p><p>Yev couldn't stop staring at it, the baby blue round bulb, the few loose threads, and the start of a bald patch from wear over the years.</p><p>“We still put it on the tree every year, hoping that you would come home.” Mick walked over to stand next to him, admiring the trinket as well. “Now that you're here, it's yours to put on the tree.” happiness radiated through him and he smiled warmly.”Go on then.”</p><p>Carefully, Yev placed the red ribbon on the ornament around one of the branches near the top of the tree. Turning around, he could see both his dads in tears, Ian wiping at his eyes</p><p>“Fuck...” Mick wiped at his face too, Yev hugging each one of them in turn.</p><p>“I have an idea, how about some more coffee, and Irish Cream!” Ian winked, heading to the kitchen, returning about five minutes later with a tray containing three steaming mugs of coffee for the adults and of course, the Irish Cream and a mug of cocoa for Jamie, topped with whipped cream. Jamie's face lit up when he saw it as Ian laid the tray down on the coffee table. He put a coffee in front of Mickey first, Mick just drinks it black.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad!” Jamie's eyes were wide as he stared at the mountain of whipped cream, dripping down over the sides of the glass mug.</p><p>“Watch out, it still might be hot,” Ian warned before turning to hand Yev a coffee</p><p>“It feels great to be home.” Yev smiled “It just feels, right, you know.”</p><p>“We're glad you feel that way, son.” Mickey reassured him “Cause we're glad you're here too.”</p><p>Outside, snow began to fall in big flakes, filling the sky as it fell from dark grey winter clouds overhead as it hovered near freezing.</p><p> </p><p>Later on that night, Yev slowly and quietly made his way into Jamie's room where a sleeping bag had been set up for him on the floor for tonight. Stripping down, he crawled into the sleeping bag to settle in. Laying his head on the pillow, he heard a small voice whisper</p><p>“Hey, Yev..?”</p><p>Raising his head, he could see Jamie's green eyes staring at him, through the small amount of light that came in through the window through the slats in the blinds, along with the smile on Jamie's face.</p><p>“Hey Jamie, shouldn't you be asleep? It's late.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you if I did. Go back to sleep.” Yev shifted around, getting comfortable too, preparing to go to sleep himself.</p><p>“Yev.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I'm glad you're my brother and I'm glad you're here! This Christmas is going to be awesome!!”</p><p>Yev couldn't help but smile as he settled in, his eyes heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Thanks, it feels good to be here, little brother. Now get some sleep.”</p><p>Yev began to drift off, a smile on his face as relief flooded over him, knowing that Jamie wasn't jealous as he had previously thought; but had already accepted him as a part of the family.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian cleared the breakfast dishes from the table, placing them on the counter for Mickey, who stood at the sink.</p><p>“Is that the last of 'em?”</p><p>“Yeah” Placing the last plate on top of the small stack on the counter, he stands behind Mick, putting his arms around his husband's neck, leaning in, he kisses below Mickey's ear, ever so softly.</p><p>This made Mickey smile “I think Christmas was a hit.”</p><p>“So do I.” Ian agreed “And I think we should talk.”</p><p>This grabbed Mick's attention and he turned around “About what?”</p><p>Ian looked down the hall, no sign of Jamie and he could still hear the shower running in the bathroom which meant that Yev couldn't hear them either. “It's about Yev...”</p><p>Before Ian could say any more, there was a loud pounding on the front door.</p><p>“I'll get it.” Crossing the room, Mick opened the door and headed downstairs, contemplating who could be at their door at this hour on Christmas morning.</p><p>Turning the deadbolt and unlatching the chain, he opened the door, a look of surprise immediately crossing his face, his eyebrows raised as high as they will go.</p><p>“Svetlana.....” He turns and yells up the stairs “Ian! Can you come down here, please?” Turning back, he could see the look of disappointment, or was it disgust? On Svetlana's face. “What do you want?” he asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice as upstairs, the door opened and Ian came tromping down over the stairs to join them.</p><p>“Yevgeny. Where is he?” 'Lana demanded, her wavy brunette hair blowing in the wind as it hung around her face. The purple long winter coat she wore with the furry collar hung off of her like it was too big. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken in and she looked grey and sickly.</p><p>“Whoa, Svetlana, are you O.K.?” Ian asked upon seeing her, also surprised as Mickey had been.</p><p>'Lana just glanced at him, ignoring Ian's question instead she turned back to Mickey “So, you and carrot boy stayed together after all?” she asked, using her old nickname for Ian.</p><p>“Yep, true love conquers all!” Ian held up his left hand to show off his wedding ring, a satisfied smirk on his face as they got to wave their happiness in her face.</p><p>“We're married now.” Mickey was now holding up his hand too, showing a united front.</p><p>“Good for you, now give me my son back.” She tries to push past them and into the house. Mickey stops her by holding up a hand. “Wait a sec, you can't just come barging in here.” Ian who was standing behind Mickey added “Especially when we have no idea what's going on. Yev seemed pretty broken up over whatever is going on but he didn't want to talk to us about it yet. What have you been doing, 'Lana? Meth? Coke? There's no questioning about booze, I can smell the vodka on your breath for fuck sake!” Ian's protectiveness of Yevgeny was coming out again and Mickey had to put a hand on Ian's chest, looking up at him, reassuring him.</p><p>“Look, I don't want things to get out of hand here...Ian” He turned to his husband “I would have liked to talk to Yev first.” he turned back to their unexpected guest “But you're here, so it's time we find out what's going on. Come on in, we can make some more coffee and talk.”</p><p>Ian's demeanor had calmed as he led the way back upstairs with Lana in the middle and Mick taking up the rear. As they opened the door and entered the kitchen, Yev appeared at the end of the hallway, a towel wrapped around his shoulders over the tank top and track pants he had pulled on after he had gotten out of the shower.</p><p>“Hey Yev, those look great!” Mick complimented him on the gift Ian had given Yev. Ian wasn't sure they would fit.</p><p>Mother and son's eyes met. Ian recognized the look in Yev's eyes. It was a look of hate; his hands balling into fists at his side. It was the same look that he would give Frank every time he messed something up for the family.</p><p>“It's alright, Yev. We're just going to sit and talk. I think it's about time they explain to us what's been going on.” Ian hoped to reassure him “Have a seat, both of you...I'll brew some more coffee.”</p><p>As Ian busied himself with the coffee maker, 'Lana and Yev take a seat across from each other with Mickey about to take a seat between them as Jamie came out of the bathroom down the hall and into the kitchen. “About time you finished in there, Yev!...”</p><p>Mickey was quick to stop him “Whoa, hey bud! Uh hey listen, can you do something for me?”</p><p>Jamie got a peek around his dad “Who's that?”</p><p>“Look, we'll have a talk about this a little later. The adults have to have a serious talk right now.”</p><p>Jamie looks up again and sees his brother sitting at the table “Is this about Yev? Is he going to have to leave?”</p><p>“I hope not, I don't want him to.” Mickey added, pretty sure that Jamie felt the same way, this was confirmed when Jamie smiled before whispering “I don't want him to leave, either.”</p><p>Mickey smiled now as well as Jamie added</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Here's what I need from you, I need you to go and find something to do for a little while, OK?”</p><p>Jamie nods “I think I am going to go and play my new video game in my room.”</p><p>“Alright, someone will come and find you later.” Mick turned around and joined the adults at the table as Jamie headed off to his room. On the counter, the coffee pot gurgled and seemed to sigh as the beep signaled the coffee was ready.</p><p>Pouring up four cups, Ian rejoined them at the table, wrapping his hands around his own coffee cup, savoring the warmth on this chilly winter day even more as he sipped.</p><p>“Mom, what are you doing here?” Yev asks, impatience in his voice.</p><p>“I come to get you and we go home, back to California. Go pack your things.”</p><p>Silence came between them. Yev didn't say anything to his mother, he just glared defiantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You would swear that a ray of hate would glare from his eyes if it could.</p><p>“Yevgeny, I told you that we go home, go pack your things.”</p><p>“No,” Yev growled almost underneath his breath.</p><p>“Yevgeny, you do as you are told, son. Now go get your things.”</p><p>“I said No.” Yev pushed his chair back, standing up from his place at the table.</p><p>“Yevgeny, sit down.” Mick instructed, “No one's going anywhere.” He glances at Lana “We are going to sit down and talk about this, like adults.”</p><p>“No!!' Yev slams his hands, palms down on the table. “I've decided..” he paused, pointing accusingly at his mother “I'm done with HER.”</p><p>“Oh, what did I ever do to you? Your life is not so terrible. There's a roof over your head, food in your belly, clothes on your back.” she shrugs “Basic needs are met. What more you want?”</p><p>Yev looks at her and sighs again, rolling his eyes “You don't get it, do you!” He practically yelled “I am tired of scamming people, alright? I'm tired of having to save our asses when you owe some drug dealer money and we can't pay the rent..” Yev flops back down in the chair now, hands on the side of his head, bracing himself as his voice cracked and there were tears in his eyes as he turns to his dads</p><p>“There were times where we didn't know where our next meal was coming from, or where we were going to sleep that night..” tears dropped down on to the table and he sobbed.</p><p>“Oh god, son. Was it really that bad?” Mickey placed a hand on his son's shoulder as Yev nodded and continued “I'm sick of moving around so much because someone is after us. Either the cops or some gang or dealer..someone she owes money to. I've lost track of how many times I've changed schools and I can't even name a quarter of 'em.”</p><p>“Yevgeny, I can't believe you are such a liar!” Lana spat</p><p>Yev looks at Lana “Yeah, well I was raised by one, wasn't I?”This had a saucy tone to it before his stare turned to an accusing glare “One who's also a cheat and a thief.” he yells accusingly “I'm sick of the lies and fucking games mom, Okay? Stop! Ok Just STOP! Don't even bother to even open your mouth.” he turns to Mickey who is flabbergasted by what Yev just said to his mother “You know I'm telling you the truth, don't you, Dad, Ian?”</p><p>Both men nodded, noticing Yev was shaking but his gaze didn't avert theirs, he trusted them both more than he did her, it was glaringly obvious.</p><p>“We know you are, Yev.” Ian put a hand on Yev's arm “We also know” he glanced at his husband for a reassuring nod “that you're a young man now and old enough to make decisions for yourself.”</p><p>“That's right!” Mickey agrees “So whatever decision you make, we will support you, no matter what.”</p><p>Silence fell around the table for only a second “Wait...So you're saying that if I choose; I can stay and live here with you guys?” a smile broke out on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, that's exactly what we're sayin'!” Mickey shrugs casually “You know if that's what you decide to do. It's up to you, son.”</p><p>“After all..” Ian gives Yev's arm a squeeze “We feel that this is your home too. We love you and we know what you're going through. We've been there and we've been waiting for a long time for you to say that you want to come home.”</p><p>Ian glanced at a disgruntled and jealous looking Lana who is glaring at her son, pushing herself up out of her seat “I'm not leaving. Not until Yevgeny comes home with me. Where he belongs.”</p><p>“Don't you try that fuckin' shit with me!” Mickey hissed at Lana, the anger obviously boiling up inside of him as his face began to go red as he pushed up out of his chair. His pose suggested he was ready to launch himself across the table at his ex “He's my son too, don't forget. At the age of sixteen, he can legally pick who he wants to live with.”</p><p>“Hey, you guys! I'm right here!” Yev raised his voice too, trying to get their attention as they squabbled.</p><p>“So, Yevgeny, who's it going to be? Your loving mother or your deadbeat father?” Lana turns and asks her son, a look of surprise and disbelief on Mickey's face.</p><p>“Excuse Me?! You listen here you.....” Mickey began to raise his voice, Ian interjecting to stop him</p><p>“That's Enough!” Ian leaned in over the table, spreading out his arms as if he has to physically separate them, an annoyed look on his face “Sit down, both of you.”</p><p>“I know what I want to do.” came Yev's voice, flatly from across the table; making them all stop, silence fell over the room. It was almost as if you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>“Mom, there's something you can't and never could provide for me; stability. Dad and Ian have provided that and so much more!” his face kind of lighting up as he continues to explain “They welcomed me into their home with open arms and with no expectations or judgment. I've gained a sense of family, along with a little brother..” Yev smiles “And I have to admit, this whole two dad thing is pretty cool.”</p><p>“Admit it, you just liked the Christmas gifts.” Mick jokes, cracking a smile of his own to further lighten the mood a little.</p><p>Yev looks up at his dad “All joking aside, this is the best Christmas that I've had in a really long time.”</p><p>Looking at his mom, he could see the disappointment in her face and the tears in her eyes as he spoke, raising his voice.</p><p>“I'm happy here, so yeah, I wanna stay.” Pushing out his chair, he stands, placing his hands, palms down, on the table “So that means you're free to go back to California and do all the drugs you want and drink yourself to death. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I can take care of myself.” before walking away, down the hall. About half a minute later, they heard Yev slam the door to his bedroom.</p><p>The tension left in the kitchen made for awkwardness as Ian glanced at Svetlana who, in his opinion, continued to fake tears as she sat, elbows resting on the table, and a crinkled up tissue in her hands. Deep down, he wanted to yell at her for treating Yev like shit and for putting him in danger, much like Frank and Monica had with him and his siblings. He felt like he had to protect Yev, for all it was worth. Yet part of that, Ian knew; was letting Yev do what he had to do, on his own. Even though watching him walk away had Ian's heart aching and wanting to go to him. There had to be some time to let the young man calm down.</p><p>Instead, he turned his attention to Lana, now wiping at her tears with the balled up tissue, being careful not to smear her makeup any further, although eyeliner already ran in a black streak down both her cheeks.</p><p>Mick notices the anger already in Ian's face and comes closer to stand by his husband, taking his hand.</p><p>Looking over, it was as if he was reading his husband's mind “Look, we don't care what you fuckin' think, OK?” he stated factually, giving Ian's hand a squeeze, glancing up at him as he lifts both their arms up to show Lana their intertwined hands “We're Happy, we are at a good place in our life together and we are so happy that Yev is choosing to be a part of that.”</p><p>''We've wanted him to come home for a long time.” Ian added, agreeing “But since Mick's name wasn't on the birth certificate, there wasn't much he could do. That is until Yev contacted us.”</p><p>Lana stopped crying and looked up at them, a look of surprise on her face “What? Yevgeny contacted you? All this time I thought you had contacted him and had lured him away from me somehow.</p><p>Ignoring Lana's questions, Ian continued “He's technically old enough to choose where he wants to live; and it looks like he's made his decision.”</p><p>Mick gives a nod to Ian “Like we said earlier, we support him and feel he is better off here, with us. We also think that you should go.”</p><p>“I'll show you out.” Ian offered, moving to the door to open it for her.</p><p>“Since you got this, I'll tidy this up and go check on the kids.” Mick began clearing the coffee mugs from the table, placing them in the sink before giving the table a wipe down. In the entryway, Ian, and Svetlana started yelling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Upstairs in the Loft – Yevgeny's Room...</em>
</p><p>Yev sat back against the headboard of his bed, propped up on pillows. Hands behind his head, eyes closed, he almost looked peaceful. Except for the tears on his cheeks, illuminated by the grey winter light coming in from the window above the bed which had a small nightstand next to it. The room was tidy, a desk over to one side, his guitar leaning against it. An old chest of drawers on the other held the few clothes he had bought with him. It was sparse but comfortable.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the two french doors that he had put up to divide his room from the rest of the space.</p><p>“Yeah?” He shouted, eyes still closed. Annoyed that it may actually be his mom, he shuddered at the thought as the door opened and all he heard was sniffles. Opening his eyes, he sat saw Jamie standing there. Quickly, he propped himself up, wiping at his cheeks with his sleeve.</p><p>“Hey, buddy, what's up?”</p><p>As Jamie came closer, Yev could see red eyes as the boy sniffled and sat on the edge of the bed. His ginger hair was a mess like he had been asleep, his clothes rumpled.</p><p>“You need to talk?” Yev asked, concerned, Jamie nodding.</p><p>“Yeah.” he stared at the floor before looking up at Yev, fresh tears in his eyes “I don't want you to go!” he screeched as those tears came down now. All Yev could do was push himself into a kneeling position on the bed, wrapping his arms around his little brother, he reassures him “I'm not going anywhere, Jamie. Don't you worry! You must have heard us yelling downstairs; I was actually telling my mom that I am happy here and that I am staying...and some other stuff that you don't need to know, at least not right now.”</p><p>This got Jamie to give him a weird look, changing to a small smile as Yev gave him a squeeze.</p><p>“Don't worry, you're my little brother and I am not going anywhere, at least not for a while and definitely not with her.”</p><p>Another look from Jamie.</p><p>“C'mon, you can't be mad with me if I have to go away for a bit to go to college!” Yev smirked as Jamie gave him a mad look.</p><p>“Really? Is that how it's going to be, little brother?” before picking Jamie up and pretending to slam him on to the bed and tickling him, making him laugh loudly.”Not letting me better myself and go to college? Huh?”</p><p>This was punctuated with screams of laughter from Jamie and “Stop, Yev, Stop!”</p><p>“Are we good, little brother?” Yev asked, tousling Jamie's hair.</p><p>“Yeah, we're good...Promise me you're not going anywhere?” Jamie sat up on the bed.</p><p>“I promise.” Yev smiled, putting a hand over his heart as a knock came again at the door, opening a few seconds later and Mick popped his head in.</p><p>“Hey, is everything OK in here? Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>“Nah, we're good.” Yev was smiling and so was Jamie “I was just telling Jamie how I'm not going anywhere. At least until I decide to go to college!”</p><p>“Oh...Alright, Good! I was just looking for Jamie to talk to him.” Mick came into the room, shutting the door behind him as more yelling filtered up from downstairs “And to get away from that.”</p><p>“What's going on down there?” Jamie asked as the front door slammed hard, shaking the house.</p><p>“Well, remember that woman that you saw downstairs, she just left.”</p><p>“Who was that?” Jamie asked, curious.</p><p>“That was my mom,” Yevgeny answered before their dad had a chance. “She came here looking for me.”</p><p>“It sounded like she was mad with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, she was when I told her I'm staying. I'm sorry you had to hear all that yelling.” he apologizes again, pausing to think of how to explain it to a nine-year-old...</p><p>“Hopefully we won't see her anymore.” Mick chimed in “I'm going to go down and check on Ian, make sure he's OK.” Opening the door again, he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.</p><p>Jamie, who had watched his dad leave, looked back to his big brother</p><p>“Lets just put it this way, little man. I came here because I was trying to get out of a bad situation. I did things that I am not proud of and did what I had to do, to escape.” He paused to light a cigarette before standing up on the bed to open the window a little, the cigarette dangling between his lips which gave Jamie time to ask another question. One Yev knew was coming but still didn't know exactly how to answer.</p><p>“What kind of things did you have to do?”</p><p>Yev sat back down, sliding back against the pillows again “Oh kiddo, you really don't want me answering that, you'll have nightmares.”</p><p>“No, I won't.” Jamie protested.</p><p>“I haven't even told our dads a lot of the details yet, that's how much even I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p>Jamie folded his arms and made his face into a grumpy expression which just made Yev smile “Nice try, but if our dads find out because you have nightmares, they would kill me.” Reaching over, he ashes his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand beside the bed.</p><p>“They won't find out,” Jamie promised eagerly</p><p>“Oh yeah, right The second you wake up from a nightmare, you will go running to them and squeal on me so fast!” Yev teases</p><p>“No I won't!” an idea pops into his head “What if I was up here, with you?”</p><p>“Oh No No No!” Yev waves a hand defensively, the other holding his cigarette “You're not keeping me up with your nightmares either...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><p>“Ian!”</p><p>Mick had looked all over their floor of the house but couldn't find Ian anywhere. Opening the door to their place, he stuck his feet into his slippers with a shiver before grabbing his jacket from the hook and headed through another door, down the stairs towards the front door. As he reached the main floor, it was absolutely freezing.</p><p>“Ian? You down here?”</p><p>“Hey Mick!” came Ian's voice “I'm out here!”</p><p>Walking toward the front door, Mickey found it open a little. A bitter winter wind whipped around the heavy wood door, biting at Mick's exposed ankles as he opened the door further.</p><p>“Jesus! It's cold!” Mick exclaimed as he stepped out on to the porch with Ian “What are you doing out here when you can smoke in the house?”</p><p>Ian took the cigarette from between his lips “I wanted to make sure that Lana really left. You know, make sure she's not snooping around somewhere and doing Russian spy shit.” Ian gave a cat ate the canary grin “After that fiasco, I needed some air, need to think. I had this great idea and I guess I just got distracted with it. Is everything OK upstairs?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything's great! By the time I got up there, Yev had already explained to Jamie that he was staying and that everything was going to be alright.” Mickey took Ian's deck of smokes out of his pocket and took one out of the pack, Ian lighting it for him “So, are you going to tell me about this great idea you have?”</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>